My Scarab Savior
by YaoiMeowmaster
Summary: Once a fabulous princess, poor Ryou now exists for no reason other than to be the Pharoah's plaything. But when a sassy new whore mixes her way into Ryou's life, is it a steamy recipe for newborn hope? Yuri, Genderbending, AU.
1. Prolouge

_AN: Thank you everyone for taking the time to click a link to take you this this story. This is my first time writing yuri fanfiction, so I hope you all like it. Points of View will switch each chapter from Ryou's 1st Person to 3rd person. Thank you. _

* * *

><p>It was a terribly hot day outside of the palace. The slaves were not exempt from working in the scorching, unforgiving sun that blazed like a horrible fireball in the sky. As if the burning wasn't bad enough, if the slaves worked even a second too slow, the vicious sting of the whips were sure to get them moving again. It was only when the Gods decided to unleash the utmost unmerciful weather that the slaves were, at last, given a day off. Well, the guards at least gave a vacation to those who worked in the fields.<p>

Slaves like me, ones that worked in the palace, never had a day off. The kitchen hands worked tirelessly, scrambling and working themselves to near death. The servants would spend hours cleaning one piece of furniture, for if even a speck of dirt were to be found, a beating would await them. Even the priests, divine yet mortal, had to foresee the royal court every single day. As for myself, though I never had to really do any physical labor, my job was just as tedious and I don't think I can remember the last time my mind has been at ease.

For some reason, the other slaves seem to be envious of me. It puzzles me; what is it about me that there is to be envious of? My skin is a milky tone, not born of this land but from a Kingdom that used to be in the North. A kingdom where my royal family once lived in a palace where I was birthed. I suppose that my proper title would be a princess, but honestly I find it laughable to have someone compare me with such a thing now. Once pampered, now a peasant, I'm considered among the lowest worms in this entire kingdom. It is odd now, that the color of the people who used to be my own servants are now the color of my captors who treat me like their own servants. With misplaced malice and disgust, these people view me as my family once viewed their people: as one of the lower class. I'd laugh at the irony, if my laughter did not sound so bitter and maniacal.

This cold war of color was what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. Each kingdom had their defined race, with the lowest class being a hue from the other side of the spectrum. The resulted social upsets caused the two Kingdoms to become very bitter with one another. It was a bitterness that caused rebels from each kingdom to sneak into the other territory, freeing slaves to bring them to a home where there would be desired. Soon, officials began to notice the issues and many arrests were held. At last, the former Pharaoh, Aknamkanon, approached my father to discuss the situation. They came to terms with an agreement that they would start using their own lower class as servants and would release all current slaves and give them as many equal rights as a commoner. Aknamkanon kept his side of the bargain, but my father, thinking he was sly, only released half of our slaves from their masters. To say the least, Aknamkanon was not pleased at all, and promptly sent out an order to raid our kingdom as punishment for the breach of contract.

When my father was at last confronted, he decided to make another bargain with Aknamkanon. To give up his one and only daughter, as long as he could keep the current slaves. (According to him, they were so good around the palace, and he just couldn't afford to let them go.) Aknamkanon grudgingly agreed and my coward of a father shook his hand in agreement. I truly wish I could end this tale here and leave my father with some dignity to hold onto in the afterlife, but my suffering didn't begin yet. The transfer was settled and the Princess of the Northern Kingdom was promptly tied up and set on a horse to follow Aknamkanon and his troops back to the kingdom.

When my father slapped the steed to get it moving, I was fast asleep in bed. How could this paradox be? Why, my dear wise father sent a slave in my place. He had covered her from head to toe in flour as if that would fool her own people into thinking she was one of us. Needless to say, it wasn't long before Aknamkanon came storming back in anger at my father's last betrayal. He showed no mercy as his army took on our own and took over our kingdom. I remember being so tiny and small, looking out my window in tears as I saw the foundations of the castle start to be lit on fire. If not for my screams of terror, no one would have flown up the flights of stairs to burst into my room and surround me with spears.

At that point I promptly fainted, and the rest is a blur. I was captured by the Pharaoh's guards and kept against my will for seven long torturous years. But it was only in the last three years that I was actually put to work as a concubine for the present Pharaoh, Atemu. I was only eleven when I first started my job, so of course I was simply clueless. I was taught to honor my Pharaoh, and my services included touching- and on some occasions licking and sucking- his…penis. Needless to say, I was horrible at the job, and I still am.

It's not like the only thing I'm required to do is perform sexual favors. That would be easy. I did work in the kitchens from time to time. It was slightly insulting that the kitchen maids demanded I wash my hands for so long. It was if they thought I would poison the food if I even grazed a fingertip across it, much less prepare a meal with it.

Despite all my social shortcomings in the palace, I did manage to have one friend. Mana, a young girl around my age that trained under Mahado with aspirations of becoming a great sorceress. She was the only one I knew that didn't look at me up and down with her nose screwed up in disgust. Whenever we both finished with our duties, we would meet up to talk, laugh, and play with each other's hair.

Today was our bi-daily bathe in precious oils that was mandatory for both of us. It benefited Mana to repower her Ka, and I had to be in it because it made me smell nice, thus enhancing my appeal to the Pharaoh (and hopefully distracting him for the fact that I was accidentally carving out teeth marks into his crotch in my befuddlement). Out of both humility and respect, I always waited for Mana to come into the bath before I went in.

I sat next to the tempting tub of heated oils in rags I'd dare not call clothes. I dipped my hand into the concoction in wonder and sighed in bliss. This was my time to relax and melt away all the troubles that pent up in my stressed body. Where was Mana?

To speak of Ammut, the door to the chamber opened and Mana ran in, attacking me with one of her signature bone crushing hugs. I gasped in surprise and returned her hug with the same enthusiasm in my glee.

"Where were you Mana?" I asked.

Mana huffed as she impatiently started to unhook her skirt. "Master made me stay some more so he could give me another boring speech." Mana's small breasts bounced gently as she tugged her shirt away to throw it aside in annoyance. She pulled her skirt down the rest of the way as she continued. "And then… Ishizu stopped me to talk."

I tilted my head as I started to take my own shirt off. "What did she talk to you about?" I asked as I struggled to get the too tight cloth off my chest. Mana watched me intently, as though she didn't hear my question just staring as I fought a losing battle with the stupid shirt. Finally, with a rip that burned my ears, I ended up with a nasty rag in each hand and a piece of cloth that slid down my back and onto the floor. I stumbled back in surprise and my breasts lept up forcefully before smacking against each other once the way back down. I groaned and rubbed them gingerly, as if scolding their jailbreak. Mana began to giggle.

"Oh Ryou," she started teasingly. "You and your monster boobs."

I sniffed, and glared sidelong at her playfully. "Oh really? You want to trade then?"

I regretted the statement when Mana's eyes glinted as if saying, "I certainly do," then leaping forward and began pulling at my breasts violently.

"OOOW! HEY, HEY, HEY!" I moaned, putting my hands on her wrists. I had begun to pant. "I was only kidding!"

With a giggle, Mana removed her hands and my minor heart attack subsided. She stepped up onto the stool and sank her leg into the pool. Mana sighed happily as she sank into the luscious oil. She lifted her arms and stretched, her chocolate skin shining thanks to the oil lamp above. I waited patiently for her to allow me in as well.

Sure enough, she motioned for me to come and I followed her motions, sinking opposite of her. Sighing, I sank low and let the oil go up to my shoulders. I was expected in the Pharaoh's chambers by dark-fall. Truth be told, I was not looking forward to it.

Mana noticed my depressed disposition and grinned forcefully. "Hey Ryou!" she chirped. "Want to see me practice some of my magic?"

I smiled softly at the mischievous sorceress in training. "As long as you don't set the bath on fire," I teased.

Kicking me playfully, Mana took a deep breath and pointed her index finger at a lavender candle close to me. "Ignite!" she cried.

My jaw dropped in surprise as it lit up, filling the room with a sweet scent. I sniffed it in and sighed. "It smells good~" I praised happily.

With another giggle, Mana cracked her knuckles and put both of her hands in the air, waving them about like a preacher. "Inferno!"

My eyes sparkled in joy as every candle in the room lit up, drowning the room in a delicious, albeit slightly overbearing, aroma. The flames brightened the room and chased the darkness away, along with my sadness. "Mana!" I exclaimed. "It's gorgeous."

Mana cackled and set the wand down beside her as she relaxed. I sighed, before thinking back to what we were doing the before. Then, I remembered the question that Mana had never answered. "So," I began. "What was it that Ishizu talked to you about?" I looked as her as I spoke so that she couldn't pretend that she had not heard me this time.

Almost immediately Mana's disposition changed and she became nervous. I mirrored her emotions, and leaned forward intently. "Well…" started Mana. "I think she's being unreasonable."

My heart leaped. I knew nothing regarding what this was about, but the curdling in my stomach told me that it wouldn't be good for me if it made even optimistic-Mana feel unpleasant. "Unreasonable about what?" I asked anxiously, my hands curling into fists underneath the oil.

Mana looked away, staring intently at a beetle that skittered across the wall. "She told me to be careful laround you," she mumbled.

I furrowed my eyebrow and frowned. "What…? Am I supposed to hurt you or something? I- I would never hurt you! Why should you be careful?"

Mana turned back at me, her lower lip quivering. She suddenly cried out and threw herself on me, sobbing painfully. "Ryou! Ryou! No- I'm sorry!" she screeched.

Surprised, I patted her back to try and get her to calm down. Sweet Ra, what was this about? "Mana! Find your head! What did she _say?_"

Mana pulled back and sniffed. "I-Ishizu doesn't want me to hang around you anymore."

What? No. That couldn't possibly be. My ears had beetles running through them. That couldn't be right. I inhaled sharply and clung to her shoulders, my nails threatening to delve into her skin, morphing myself with Mana so that no one could keep us apart. "No…" I said, swallowing away the lump in my throat. "She can't do that…"

Mana sniffed. "I was so mad, I told her I wanted her to talk to you when you finished your, your….your…"

"Duties?" I finished, becoming melancholy again. Why was Ishizu being so cruel? Was it because I was the Pharaoh's pet? Did I look at her wrong or over-season her food? Ishizu was one of the Pharaoh's priests, but she had a mild temper, and it was nothing like the angry and mean-spirited Priest Seth. Why would she tell Mana-

Whoa. Wait. Mana arranged for me to talk to a priest. Me. Talk to a priest? What would I SAY? "MANA!" I screamed in horror , pushing her to the edge of the pool, practically on top of her naked body. "YOU TOLD HER I WOULD TALK TO HER?"

Mana shrieked in distress when I shook her. "B-But you shouldn't need to worry!" she reasoned. "You can manage to talk to the pharaoh without being stricken! That's charisma!"

"Charisma isn't having genitals in my mouth," I hissed in anguish.

Mana laughed awkwardly. "W-Well once you're done she wants to meet you in the throne room, so you can't just bail on her... Can I wash you now?" she asked, changing the subject.

I puffed my cheeks out in fret, but begrudgingly turned around to let Mana do as she wanted. She picked up a glob of oil and massaged my scalp, running her greasy fingers through my hair to coat it well. Then, taking the lavender candle, Mana tipped it carefully over the tips of my hair to gather a small pool. Quickly, she added the oil and made a sort of thick creamy perfume. She cooled the mixture a bit, so that it wouldn't burn me, and then applied it onto my neck and pulse points to make the aroma emanate with each pound of my heart.

I repeated the process with her, but burned my fingertips a little when I tried to apply the perfume onto her. This made Mana smile a little, and she kissed my wounded fingertips as I whined. At last, Mana finished me up by summoning a single rose and affixed it to my hair. We were all done. For Mana, it was time for her to spend the rest of the day frolicking about the courtyard and practicing her magic. And as for me…

It was time for me to start pleasing the Pharaoh.

* * *

><p><em>An: Thank you for reading the Prologue- please favorite, add to alert or subscribe if you enjoyed this story. <em>

_If you could leave me a review as well you'd make my day. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/n: Thank you for waiting so patiently. The story continues._

* * *

><p>After their bath, Ryou and Mana went their separate ways, with Mana heading off to play for the rest of the day and Ryou making her way to the Pharaoh's chamber. Her pitifully poor shoes slapped upon the floor of the palace, echoing in the empty corridor as though they were moans attempting to warn Ryou away. Listening to the haunting sounds, Ryou shuddered in disgust. She wanted nothing more than to turn tail and try to seek a life outside of her current one, but there was no hope for a pale skinned omen like her in the kingdom, or indeed, no hope for her within a fair 100 mile radius of anywhere she went.<p>

Drawing nearer to her destination, Ryou turned when a petal fell loose from the rose in her hair and fluttered to the ground. She stared at the forlorn flower with the sad eyes of a doe. Biting her lip and touching what was left of the flower, she tried to repress the negative feelings that were weighing down her heart and poisoning her mind. It was as if she was so depressed that the very figure of beauty and love that bloomed in her hair had to wither away in despair due to her pessimism. Feeling pity for herself and the dear rose, she decided to bury her feelings away and simply go forward with the drive finish this horrible job.

Ryou arrived upon large golden doors, engraved with hieroglyphics that apparently explained the story how the kingdom was founded revealing the conquests of each Pharaoh up until the conquering of Ryou's kingdom, led by the the previous ruler, Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Despite Ryou's previous efforts to hide her feelings, she couldn't help but feel her stomach boil with crude rage upon seeing the engravings of her old palace bursting into flames. Supposedly, it was on schedule for the engravers to sculpt Ryou's figure being taken back to the castle for her to be the Pharaoh's loyal concubine. Though she wouldn't let anyone know, the idea this would be the only token of memory people would have of her once she passed on tempted Ryou to make a hideous error in her duties. At least then, she could die with some dignity in her heart. But despite all of her big talk, Ryou knew that she wasn't as chivalrous to do such a thing like that. She just had to go with the flow, no matter how she felt.

She might as well get this over with now rather than later, and with that in mind, Ryou bowed before the mighty doors, wrapped her skinny hands around the handle of one and pulled. After exerting a great amount of effort to try to heave this grand door open, Ryou managed to reveal a small crack in which she could squeeze herself through in order to get into the room. Struggling to hold the door stable enough so it wouldn't crush her while she passed, she finally let go and bolted inside. She cringed as a booming grind of gold upon gold was heard as the door went back in place. Ryou wiped her brow, sighing in relief. She could never in her life comprehend how the Pharaoh could manage to swing those massive doors open with one hand each. Strength worthy for a divine King.

Ryou slipped out of her dingy shoes and wrapped the towel tighter against her skin. Once the Pharaoh walked in, it was her duty to bow, flatter him and then strip. He'd then tell her what to do from there. She had some time however, as the Pharaoh was still dealing with duties in the Royal Court and wouldn't be back for a few minutes. This gave Ryou a chance to admire the decor of the room.

The Pharaoh's chambers were ridiculously lush and flamboyant. The way the gold in this room shimmered made everything else look so common and earthly. A thespian could write for days in an attempt to describe all the blood and tears that were shed to produce all of the treasures in the room and would die from the sheer magnitude of such a task. Violets, lavenders and indigos of all shades and tints were use with abandon. The way every color looked next to each other and the way every light seemed to glitter made Ryou feel luminous herself.

Not to mention the strange essence that wafted in this room. Ryou had dozed off often, huffing when such an intimate aroma caught her attention. She couldn't explain it. It was so sultry and Ryou felt as though she was being wrapped in a hot, wet blanket. To say the least, it made her feel... peculiar.

Her breasts started feeling heavy and tender and she touched them gingerly and wondered if this is how a cow felt when it needed to be milked. Her heart rate rose sharply and Ryou swooned slightly, feeling a little feverish. Down below, a mysterious dampness began and the hot wetness left and wrapped around her groin. This happened all the time. A soft moan in shame escaped Ryou and she became tense, disgusted by the juice that was creaming her thighs. She always felt anxious. She had such a delicate and degrading task. Servicing the Pharaoh with one's own body might be a task of honor for a peasant woman outside the palace, but to Ryou it was a daily horror movie.

It wasn't as though the Pharaoh was ugly or old or even cruel. Rather, he had a mischievous side that hadn't left him yet. He wouldn't smack Ryou around if she did something wrong. He would, however, have a rather raunchy tongue that made her blush and correct herself as soon as she possibly could. Again, he didn't abuse her with swears or insults, but merely embarrassed Ryou by showing no discretion or shame in their acts. That wasn't to say he didn't have a limit. If Ryou's teeth pinched him enough times to get him sick, he'd dismiss her immediately with a huff, looking disgusted. It was punishment enough for Ryou, who would have to make up for this failure to bring the Pharaoh to a climax the following day in addition to that day's dues.

Ryou gasped as the mighty doors swung open and revealed the glorious Pharaoh. She felt frozen on the spot as he stepped in and closed the doors behind him to secure their privacy. Ryou respectfully averted her gaze to the floor and bent on one knee, struggling to come up with a sickly sweet comment that would please him.

The Pharaoh was a rich blend of tanned sand. His robe, a pure white that fluttered when he walked. The sacred millennium puzzle rested at his waist, suspended from a sturdy rope that was tied around his neck. He had a skinny waist, but was fit and strong. He didn't have big bulging muscles, but you could see the definition in his toned arms and legs. Not too fat, not too skinny; he was perfect.

Then the gold. Oh the Pharaoh wore so much gold. To look at him directly in daylight would be as foolish as looking directly into the sun. Earrings, arm bands, ankle bands, neck bands, the crown. Peasants often joked the reason that boy was so strong, was from carrying all that dang gon' gold around. _You wear more gold than what you weigh when yous a child and you sees if you nots gons be big and strong when yous gets old_. An interesting theory it was, no one ever did see the Pharaoh bench-press a goat or go for a jog or anything like that.

Then there was his hair. A windswept flare of a style, telling gravity that it could go bother someone else for a change. Tips were kissed with bold scarlet before suddenly switching to a blinding ebony before finishing off with the marigold shine of his bangs. Another object of discussion in the bars was how it looked when it got wet.

Ryou looked up at the Pharaoh with a forced smile. "My...dazzling Pharaoh." she improvised. "Please- allow me to... engage you in the process of...taking on the burden of your stress."

Terrible, thought Ryou to herself. With a gulp, she let go of the towel and let it fall to gather around her ankles, leaving her naked and vulnerable.

The Pharaoh smiled back at her softly and approached. He leaned over, for Ryou was so much smaller than he was, and took hold of Ryou's chin. Lifting her to face up, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her eyes wide open and rolling back in her head, she shuddered in terror at the feeling of the Pharaoh's hot tongue creeping and poking around inside of her mouth. Her own tongue went into a sort of coma, going dry and unresponsive in her panic. Pulling back slightly, she exhaled hard to catch her breath only to have her lips crushed tighter against those of her Pharaoh's. She felt him licking roughly at her and she nearly started to hyperventilate.

He separated from her abruptly and sauntered over to the bed. Gasping hard and clutching her throat, Ryou stared at him for a moment before waking up and following him. Sitting down upon the bed and propping himself up with his arms, he opened his legs apart and gave Ryou a knowing smile. Ryou played with her hair as if she didn't know what he meant by that. She could procrastinate all she wanted until he gave her a spoken command. Besides, she had to get her mind in order. Open mouth, tongue out, lips around, do not bite, do not bite. Do. Not. Bite.

"Ryou~" purred the Pharaoh, his eyelids lowering softly as he took in the delicate contours of Ryou's naked body. "May you please begin?"

With a hidden sigh, Ryou knelt down and leaned forward. Although the Pharaoh said please in every request, that wasn't to say that you had the option of refusing. She lifted the portion of the robe that hid the Great Pharaoh Atemu's Royal Cock. She set that aside and took hold of his member. She breathed hard when she felt it pulse in her hand. So big and alive, so- gross.

Giving a small moan in resignation she got closer. The Pharaoh raised his eyebrow at the noise. So sad and pitiful- yet so arousing. It was adorable. His cock quivered in Ryou's grasp, startling her when it suddenly started to harden. Atemu placed his hand on Ryou's head and ,wincing slightly, Ryou knew it was time to suck. Nodding softly she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms out over her chest. She flicked her tongue clumsily at the tip before she opened her mouth and took in the first 3 inches.

The Pharaoh sighed and closed his eyes in bliss. She still had trouble controlling her teeth, but she had become so much better than when she first started. He looked down to observe Ryou's performance first hand. Noticing something amiss, he gave a small frown. Sure- Ryou was doing an adequate job, but she was shielding the most beautiful part of her body from him! This was not permissible! Seeing as this was her first offense, Atemu merely placed his hands on Ryou's upper arms and pushed them in opposite directions.

Ryou took the hint and gave another soft moan in protest. She slowly let her arms drop to her sides and gave a sharp gasp when her breasts fell free and bounced, sending a harsh pain through her chest. Ryou's moans tickled Atemu's ears as well as his member. Pleased, he gave a low groan and tilted his head back. Such a musical sound! He petted Ryou to encourage her.

Ryou felt the gentle pat and felt alarmed. So the Pharaoh was enjoying the noises she made? How oddly sadistic of him. She cautiously made another moan and watched Atemu tense up in his pleasure. Smiling he spoke. "H-Halt."

Oh great, now she had done it. Ryou pulled away and looked up in confusion.

"Arise."

Wiping her mouth, Ryou stood up. She gave a shudder as she felt her thighs slip and slide together from the lubrication dripping down from her virgin entrance. The Pharaoh smiled at her and drew the hem of the robe aside to unveil his thigh. Ryou gave a gasp of surprise when Atemu grasped her hips and pulled her towards him. Blushing, she let Atemu lead her forward until she hovered over his leg. Feeling pressure pulling herself down, Ryou had to resist. How could she sit down in this condition?

Atemu gave her a reassuring smile. He kept pulling at her insistently, prompting Ryou to ask in order to be sure. "M-My Pharaoh...Are you requesting that I sit-?" she asked. Atemu snorted.

"I certainly am- lower your pretty little hiney, Ryou." he said with a grin, plopping her down. A soft squeak escaped her and she reached down to rub shyly at Atemu's crotch. The Pharaoh's eyes widened at the touch and he jerked forward. His lips curled into a coy smirk. "Ooh~ Not only have you gotten better, but you've grown far more bolder as well. Nicely done." he praised, shifting Ryou on his leg so that he could reach him more easily. Blushing harder, Ryou looked down with a coo of humiliation, stroking faster.

Suddenly, Ryou gave a short scream of terror. The feeling of two large warm hands holding each of her breasts caused her to stop what she was doing to look into the Pharaoh's eyes in shock. Despite the fact that this was normally a sign of blatant disrespect, Atemu didn't seem at all offended and snickered instead. This had never happened before. Never had the Pharaoh touched her so intimately. Ryou was scared. What was she supposed to do in a situation such as this one?

Atemu squeezed and Ryou did the same to him, panting furiously. Rubbing and squeezing the soft mounds in experimentation, he elicited more delicate sounds of mixed pleasure from the young girl. He noticed that the faster he rubbed her breasts, the faster she stroked him. The tighter he squeezed, the tighter she stroked. It was as though he had finally found the controls for this normally awkward girl. He didn't notice the growing wetness sliding out from Ryou onto his leg.

Ryou was out of control. She could no longer hide the lewd, wanton noises escaping her, and she felt a burning sensation of having to go prickle at her. No- she couldn't do it here, she had to excuse herself. No such luck. Ryou couldn't even string two letters together in this condition. She felt as though her brain had dissolved into armadillo mush. "Ah...Ahga...Ahrarara..." she babbled, arching back as her eyes rolled the same direction.

She felt Atemu's climax spill into her hand, royal seed gushing out in ropes and splattering onto the floor. She shuddered hard, feeling her pulse pounding in her pussy. She had done it. Breathing hard, she felt the warmth of the Pharaoh holding her. A session had never gone this smoothly before. But at what cost? To pee (or so she thought) on the Pharaoh's leg while he fondled her chest seemed like a fate worth than death.

Speaking of which, the naive Pharaoh at last noticed that his leg was damper than it should have been. He stood up, causing Ryou to slide off onto the floor with a weak moan. He stared at the beads of arousal juices dripping down his leg. "Did- Did you just urinate on me?" he asked in disbelief.

Ryou's face turned redder than ever and, picking up the towel, she raced away. Throwing open the door beside the Pharaoh's cabinet, she slammed it shut behind her before racing down the dark stairway without so much as a glance back.

Pharaoh Atemu made a feeble attempt to call her back, but stopped when the sharp bang of the door cut off his speech. He frowned. He wouldn't punish her for that. In fact, that was actually a good reaction. Atemu would have felt rather foolish standing there discussing why she had to empty her bladder onto him. Maybe it was reaction from all the breast fondling. That seemed logical.

And yet, as Atemu sat down again and stared at his leg he felt a searing urge burn within him. He dragged his finger into the runny, sticky solution and brought it up with childish curiosity. Taking a delicate inhale of the aroma, he have it a tentative lick. He blinked and reared back, shaking his head like a dog that had just sneezed. He took another swatch and brought it up, sucking thoughtfully on his finger before pulling it out.

"I do not think...that this is urine."

* * *

><p><em>AN: My apologies, but Chapter 2 might be a far ways off, as I am forced to rewrite three quarters of it. Fun fact: This story was originally written 2 years ago so it gets patched up on the computer. _

_.Subscribe, it's all appreciated. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 2

I ran down the staircase as fast I could, desperate to run away from that terrible situation. That Pharaoh! How dare he… How dare he make my body react like that? Sure, he may be the almighty divine ruler in this country and he may have the usual curiosity that a teenage boy has about a girl, but I never fathomed that he could such a brazen lecher! I could never, in all my life, even imagine going to the bathroom on something other than a chamber pot. Such a peak in my life that I managed to do so on, not just any leg, it had to be the Pharaoh's leg.

What made it worse was the fact that he had had the audacity to ask whether or not I did the deed. That was enough to cause my heart to explode in my frenzied panic. I kept running into the darkness, barely registering whether or not my cold little feet were even hitting the steps or if I was flying down these stairs. All that flashed through my mind was that one moment, being played out over and over again, as though it needed multiple encores in order for me be to be able to comprehend what happened. Extremely inconvenient, seeing as how I would rather pull that memory from my mind and feed it to jackals rather than recall it ever again.

My foot stopped on solid ground so suddenly that I nearly lost my balance and was forced to hold onto the rail to avoid falling on my face. I sighed, relieved as I squinted in the darkness. I tried to make out the surroundings of my own chambers, before I wound up walking into something and risk humiliating myself some more with a needless injury. Cautiously stepping to the side, I found a weak glimmer of light coming from a candle that was nearly reduced to a nub. Carefully picking up the dish that held the candle, I used the weak glow to illuminate my surroundings, trying to find the torch that hung on the wall so that I could transfer the fire and have enough light to see. By pure luck, I managed to accidentally ignite it without noticing, although I was nearly burnt to a crisp when the flames burst into existence right before my eyes. I turned away quickly, holding my hair so that it wouldn't be consumed by the hungry beasts that were the embers. As I panted, light started to fill my meager little room.

Compared to the Pharaoh's magnificent sanctum, I lived in a filthy cave. It was always dark, it was always cold and it was always dreary. From the frayed sheets on my decaying mattress to the cold stone floor, everything seemed to be tinted a miserable shade of gray. Not to mention how cramped it was. When I had first been given this room, I had measured it myself. It had ran 3 paces lengthwise by 5 paces widthwise. The ceiling was so low that I could just grace my fingertips on the rocks above with a mere hop. The only pieces of furniture I had in my despondent room were my dresser and my bed.

Although it was getting on in years, my big bed was the only memory that I had of my home anymore. I could even remember the day my parents had presented the fine gift to me. It had been a present for my 5th birthday in order to celebrate my graduation from a "baby" to a little girl. It had been hand carved from the bark of fig trees and had then been filed and sanded so that it was as smooth as the silk and satin sheets that covered the mattress. As for the mattress itself, so soft even without the sheets, it had lovingly been stitched from the leather of cows and was stuffed with goose feathers. "An angel must sleep on a cloud." My mother had quipped with a wink.

Now it was a decrepit old thing. The wood had scratches and pits in it from bumping against the wall due to my fitfull sleeping. The mattress was hard and crusty in random areas and was stained from the many tears I had shed during my first few years staying here. The luxurious sheets had long ago been confiscated to be replaced by dirty, itchy blankets that didn't smell too well. All in all, no one would have ever guessed that this had once been a gift fit for a princess. Pretty much anyone I could think of would take one look at it and shake their heads in pity for the poor soul that had to sleep in that bed. I only wish that they could help me more than by just offering their sympathies.

My room was just one of the many in the slave quarters. The quarters were about…10 feet below the rest of the palace, as a symbol that were the lowest of the lower classes. In each room, there was a staircase that served as a shortcut to another appropriate room in the palace. For instance, in the kitchen, there was a staircase that led to the dining room. In the guard's room was a staircase to the main entrance. I had just ran down the staircase from the Pharoah's room into my own. I have always held a great distaste for the placement of such.

There are times when I would have horrible nightmares about the things he has the opportunity to do. If he ever got bored of me, Pharoah Atemu could quite easily creep down those steps, quiet as a mouse, and plunge a knife into my belly. He would curse me for my lack of talents, thrusting his blade into my breasts over and over, screaming nonsensically. "You don't deserve these!" he would say, his eyes filled with psychotic bloodlust when he finally cut them off and threw them to the side. My tears would do nothing to calm him and would only serve to infuriate him even more. "Stop!" I would sob, writhing in agony as my dying screams fell upon unsympathetic ears. But he would not stop. He would keep going, slicing and slashing until I was a mound of severed meat, my soul stained with the shame of being murdered so callously.

I came back to reality with a shudder and immediately regretted doing so. Now that I thought about it, looking around my pathetic excuse for a room, death probably would be a better option to living like this. I wrinkled my nose up, sneering at my bed as though it were a servant that had spilled my meal, willing it to suddenly regain its lost luster. It did nothing. With a disgusted groan, I walked over to the dresser, opening the top drawer. All of my clothes were torn, tattered, itchy, smelly or gray. I pulled out a gray gown that looked to be made completely of dust, eaten away in places where the bugs had gotten to it. Dropping it, I kicked the disgraceful cloth away. It was hard to believe that it used to be one of my favorites. I reached in further into the dresser, pulling cloth aside until I pulled up a robe at the bottom that didn't look too bad.

It was filthy of course, but it seemed to cover the most of my body. I pulled it on over my head to see how it fit. I could hardly remember wearing this, so I hoped that I hadn't outgrown it. Smoothing it out, it didn't seem so bad. It was torn completely at the shoulder, and there was a ripped seam running up my leg but other than that, it was…acceptable. I tried to pull to hem down as far as it could go without exposing my chest. It stopped just above my knee. I suddenly had an intense wish to have my mirror back again.

My chest felt tight tight and I wondered if I could get away with loosening it a little so that I wouldn't have to suffocate for the sake of looking presentable. I truly did wish that I had Mana's modest bosom. Perhaps if that was the case, the Pharoah would not have been so interested in me and forced me to do…what I did. Thinking of such, I suddenly remembered that I forgot to put on underwear. With a robe this high, that would have been a disaster if I had walked out without some.

For health purposes, (more on the part of the Pharoah than my own) my underwear was regularly laundered, so I at least at the confidence in knowing that mice could hardly get the chance to do sordid business in them. I opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a plain pair, stepping into them and making sure that I was completely covered from front to back. Now I was ready to go and see what Priestess Ishizu wanted to talk to me about. I could only hope that she had not yet heard about what had happened between Atemu and I not too long ago.

I crept into the hallway that led to the kitchen, carefully sneaking past the workers in order to get to the dining room across from the throne room. Ideally, I would have taken a detour to the guard's quarters, which had a staircase directly to the throne room, but the guards were a lot more hostile than the kitchen hands. In my current condition, with my rump and chest popping out and my other area barely concealed, I really did not have any desire to go near a horde of frustrated men. I may have been the Pharoah's personal concubine, but who knows what a hot temper could do to a man?

Scurrying up the stairs, I walked across the dining hall to the entrance of the throne room, hoping that Ishizu would not be cross with my tardiness. I peeked inside, looking for the priestess. When I didn't see her, I took a few steps further, trying to figure out where she could be. Had she changed her mind? Had Mana played some sort of cruel joke on me? I looked at a jar against the wall critically, as though Mana was going to burst from it and attack me with a hug and a giggle. This certainly seemed like a sort of prank she would pull.

I suddenly heard a cool, calm voice at my side. Feeling a hand being placed on my shoulder, I turned my head quickly, finding myself face to face with Priestess Ishizu herself. I gasped sharply, shocked by her sudden appearance. She might as well have just stepped out of the ether or teleported by some sort of mystical means. Aside from Mana, Ishizu was one of the more spiritually tuned women I knew; it certainly made sense that she would have the ability to conceal herself. More likely was the fact that I simply wasn't paying close enough attention and walked past her in a daze. I often got lost my own thoughts, whether they were unspeakably miserable or spectacularly joyful. I stepped back carefully and bowed deeply, my long white hair falling forward and brushing against the dust on the floor. "It is…an honor to see you my Mistress." I said softly, slowing returning to full height.

Ishizu nodded, her own dark hair swaying from her curt gesture. "I see that Mana has told you the details of our conversation." She said, her face as blank as the dessert sand. Ishizu touched the eye of the golden necklace she wore, looking thoughtful for a moment, before continuing.

"You may voice your concerns to me as you see fit."

I stared warily at her. I knew that the Priestess held the power to predict the future, a power that both intrigued and terrified me. I wondered if I should even bother opening my mouth at all. She probably had hours, maybe even days to come up with responses that would shut me down. I was curious as to why she even asked me to speak up. Frowning, I averted my gaze so that it wouldn't seem like I was trying to challenge her authority. "Forgive me…" I said carefully, looking back at her. "But- Mana has confided in me that you do not wish for her to be friends with me anymore." I tried not to let the sense of betrayal and anger I felt leak into my words, but judging by the Priestess's widening of her heavily outlined eyes, I think she had caught it nonetheless.

"I said no such thing." She said crisply. "What I told her…" she said, smoothing out her the skirt of her robe and taking out her irritation on the wrinkles. "Was to be cautious around you." Touching her necklace again, I suddenly felt a hateful urge to rip it from her throat and smash it against the wall. Ishizu glanced at me and then did a double-take. I bit my shuddering lower lip and tried to fix my face, but it seemed that, at the moment, I had forgotten how to display an emotion that didn't revolve around rage. "Because…" She continued slowly. "I have sensed that your future, as well as those of everyone around you, will become bleak if you do not resist temptation."

My confusion returned my face to normal as I pondered Ishizu's last statement. My past was bleak, my present was bleak, and it was no mystery at all that my future would hold no luxuries for me. What made even less sense was how I would affect anyone, much less everyone, around me with my own bad luck. Whatever did she mean by resisting temptation? I froze, biting my lip in fear. If Ishizu could predict the future…could she read minds as well? Had she sensed my urge to defy her and disrespect her in the worst of ways? I shook my head to myself quickly, trying to calm down. No. The Millennium Eye was the item that allowed the wearer to see the thoughts of others. Besides, I had controlled my desires to run away and be disobedient for seven long years in Hell. It would be ridiculous to tell me how to behave after all of this time.

"Forgive me." I said again. "But whatever do you mean by that?"

Ishizu closed her eyes and clasped her hands around the necklace. After a moment of silence, an unbelievably light started to radiate from the Eye of Horus. I gasped, shielding my face and turning away from the blinding glow. After a few seconds that felt like hours, the brightness slowly faded away and Ishizu's eyes cracked open. I wasn't sure if I was mistaken as I pulled my hands away from my face, but she seemed to be glowering at me.

"You must be extremely wary of who you trust, for no one shall win if you take this path that I foresee." She said darkly. "If this destiny is fulfilled, it will surely be the end." She removed her hands from the necklace and let them rest at her sides.

I fell silent. Trust? Who could I trust in this castle? In the world? Mana was likely the only exception, but aside from her, trust has gotten me nowhere. I went from Northern Kingdom Princess to Southern Egyptian Whore. The only reason I suppose that I am still pure is because I relentlessly pray every single day to the Goddesses Isis and Bast to preserve my virginity. Aside from the Gods and Mana, how could I trust anyone at all? Kitchenhands ratted on me if I snuck food when I was starving. Maids screamed at me, because supposedly I defiled their work by simply being near. My own father had offered me to the other kingdom in order to keep his slaves. I opened my eyes, which glistened with the wetness of tears not yet spilt. "I do not think that you need to worry about such things Ishizu…" I said softly.

"Eh- Excuse me?" said the Priestess. She didn't seem all too surprised by my response or my tone of voice, but she seemed insulted by my address of her nonetheless.

"I believe you know what I mean." I said, growing a stern voice. "You don't have to worry about me trusting anyone, anyone at all. Especially, anyone in the castle." I spat.

Ishizu stood quiet, but narrowed her eyes at me in a belittling gaze. I could sense impending doom, but I could not shut up now. My emotions were spilling out involuntarily. After being forced to hold them in and keep them down, they had rocketed back up, spilling through my mouth in a frenzy. All I could do was guide them.

"Half of the people in this castle." I continued, "Are too wrapped up in their own silly ways to please the Pharaoh to even take a 2nd glance at me, let alone try to use me for whatever plot they may have. Even my own flesh and blood attempted to pawn me off. My dignity was worth less than the usefulness of my father's slaves. So how can I ever let the word "_trust_" creep past my lips when everyone I thought was capable of my trust has flung the spear through my heart?" I swallowed hard, feeling a single tear slide down my cheek. I raised my voice and closed my eyes. "NO one can be trusted!" I screeched growing slightly maniacal. "How can you when you're all pure evil…AND ALL EVIL NEEDS TO DIE!"

The slap was quick and hard, like a dragonfly crashing into a wall. I could hear my neck snap from the collision and I fell slowly onto the hard tiled floor at Ishizu's feet. Cracking my eyes open, I lifted my hand to press them against my sore lips, which had been struck upon impact. "You need to understand that you're no longer a princess." Ishizu said softly. "How dare you act so selfish?" she scoffed. "If Seth were to hear you speak such nonsensical slander you'd be better off with your foolish family in the stomach of Ammut." She turned away and started to leave briskly.

Her bitter words stung worse than her strike. They burned like fire ants upon my skin, tingling and biting at me in malice. I tried to conceal the pain in my heart as I started to rise, my arms shaking from the effort. The sound of Ishizu's shoes clapping against the floor was echoed throughout the room. I stayed silent as I stood up. Stopping at the doorway, Ishizu turned around. "Oh." She added. "Don't bother waiting for Mana when you take a bath anymore…" she said softly.

I blushed lightly at the fact that Ishizu knew I waited for her out of respect. I suppose that now it would be fine to go in first without her-

"I do not want her." Continued Ishizu softly, giving me an ugly look of pure hatred. "To stink of a skank!"

I gasped as my knees buckled under my weight and I fell to the ground in despair. I felt a gust of freezing wind creep up my spine and pierce my heart. As Ishizu left, tears gushed from my eyes like the Nile's flood. They poured down my cheeks and spread like fire. A skank. To stink of skank. I could not be friends with Mana anymore and it was all my fault. I just couldn't learn to keep my mouth shut. And now I was going to be alone.

I sobbed and stood up, running throughout the palace. I hated my life! It was a neverending cycle of happiness and hope spiraling into depression and crushed dreams. I ran down the stairs to my room, running past the shocked kitchenhands without a word. I heard a slanderous whisper that I was forbidden from any dinner. I hated my life! I ran into my room and picked up the bowl of soot and ash that the now burnt out candle had been in and turned them upside down over my "skanky body" I HATED MY LIFE!

I threw my ragged, disgusting body onto the floor in dark hopelessness. I sobbed and screamed in fury at myself. I pounded my fists on the floor like a spoiled brat. I was all alone in this world. Not even a fly would respect me. Dirt would be disgusted that I dared to walk upon it. I truly needed help.

Trying to stifle my cries, I dragged myself up to kneel on my knees, rubbing my wet, itchy eyes. I felt around for the bowls that I had overturned through the blur of my tears. I found them and turned them over to their proper positions. With the light provided from the torch on the wall, I saw that there was still a thumb-sized amount of filth in them. Grabbing the torch from the wall, and ripping a strip of cloth away from my robe, I set the fabric on fire, dropping it into the bowl. Removing the rest of my clothing, I shredded it in a fury, feeding it into the fire until it flared like a blazing sun in the bowl. I blew out the torch and threw it across the room. In the nude, I clasped my hands over my breasts and whimpered shuddering with emotion.

"Great Goddess Hathor," I prayed. "Ruler of love and friendship. Please accept this meager yet precious sacrifice in return for a companion." Reaching back, I grabbed a section of my hair by the roots biting into my lip until it bled. I pulled hard, snatching a lock of white hair from my scalp, a horrible sound of ripping ringing in my ears. Gasping, I dropped it into the roaring fire. The flames devoured it hungrily, like beggars at a feast. My hair twisted and danced in the fire which suddenly began belching up a thick, black smoke that started to fill the entire room. I remained in my position, steadfast to make sure that my prayer worked. I started to suffocate then, the smoke seeping into my lungs. Coughing violently, I felt my vision begin to blur and I fell forward, knocking over the bowl. I could heard thumps and crashes going on all about. I felt my body slowly being lifted from the floor. I resisted no longer. Perhaps I could be with my mother again. With my last breath, I fell limp, my heart longing at the thought of finally being loved again.


	4. Chapter 3

In a kingdom that was far to the south, outside of the pharaoh's rule, dwelled a multitude of brothels and bars that specialized in entertaining the sinful. Amazingly enough, despite the obvious lust that swept over its citizens, the people lived very comfortably. They had naught to fear from burglars or murderers, for there was an innate lack of jealousy or hatred among them. The locals all loved one another very much. Whether it was platonically, romantically or sexually, everyone understood the differences of each love and respected the unspoken rules pertaining to each bond.

Among the most popular of the establishments was a unique cabaret that was renowned as the "Fairest Paradise." Here, gender did not matter, for as long as you were fair of face and rich in silver, you were welcomed with open arms, and in some cases, legs. The weak willed were discouraged from entering, for the employees were all very haughty and had no qualms with overcharging the strange or the ugly. They were five young women, all of them very beautiful, dressed in elaborate costumes that made them seem as rich and powerful as queens. This was part of the "gimmick" that the Fairest Paradise enforced to bring customers in. Each women was meant to resemble an Egyptian Monarch and each had their own special stage names based on who they intended to be; Cleo, Tootie, Minnie, Happy and finally Atema.

Despite the lack of creativity involved in the creation of her codename, Atema, whose real name was Yugi, quickly became a sensation both in the village and in the ones that neighbored. Yugi's skin was a rich mix of light chocolate and sand. She was not as dark as those in the kingdom to the north, but she certainly was not as light as the people who had used to live in the kingdom that had been even farther north. Then again, most of the women who worked in the Fairest Paradise were in the middle in terms of skin tone. They each loved their jobs so much, eager enough to work from one glimmer of dawn to the next. Thus, they were able to stay inside and avoid the blasting rays of the sun and save their skin from damage.

At the moment, Yugi was swinging around a wooden pole, a half full glass of wine dangling precariously between her fingers. She looked bored, and swayed to and fro her gold painted clipped earrings and strings of chipped pearls moving as she did. A fake golden tiara flared upon her head like a great flame, complementing the deep purple of her long, flowing cape. The only thing that was genuine about her likeness to Atemu was the style and colors of her sharp hair. Her grandfather bragged proudly of Yugi's hair. "So strong is her will, not even her hair will be pulled towards the ground." Or "Ra loves her so much that he attempts to lift her to the very heavens to join him."

As such, being raised with such silly claims that she was favored by the gods, Yugi grew up to be very haughty and spoiled. Not so much that she would condescend her peers, but she certainly held herself in high esteem when confronted against those whom she had no obligation to be kind who had no money for example, those who wished for a free quickie. Of course she would lend a sympathetic ear to these strangers complaining of their brutish wives, but she'd never so much as touch a hair on their head without first handling some coin.

Yugi sipped her wine slowly, listening to the sounds of sex pop and slurp all about her. It was delightful background noise to relax to and she sat down upon the stage simply waiting for someone brave to approach her for a ride. She was not completely naked. Yugi was certainly bold, but she preferred to tease rather than show everything off all at once. There was no excitement in that. A simple and long clean white dress with a gold band about the waist was enough for now.

It was then that Yugi's wandering eye happened upon a new customer entering the brothel. His skin was lighter than the average villager, but he wasn't altogether completely white. Yugi tilted her head, examining the man's clothes. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but a simple head wrap and a modest covering of his unmentionables with a white cloth. He was clean shaven, so he likely wasn't homeless, but the man walked with hesitation, making it seem as though he had been particular generous with himself regarding drinks.

Yugi watched carefully as the man stumbled through the crowd towards her. She sniffed delicately and shrugged. Some people smelled horribly foul after binging with alcohol, but it seemed that this one had the decency to cover up with some sort of perfume. She gave him a warm seductive smile and set her wine glass beside her. "Hello." said Yugi sweetly, brushing her sharp bangs out of her hair. "What's your name?"

The man burped.

Yugi looked around in disbelief, wondering if anyone else had seen that atrocious act. Okay, she had never really cared much for introductions anyway, but at least now she knew that she didn't want to be facing him if they happened to do it. The man staggered a bit, digging a hand into his coin purse and pulling out several silver coins. He extended this offering to Yugi with his head bowed.

Taking a single coin from his hand, Yugi turned it over in interest. It was foreign currency, but it felt heavier in her hand compared to the money she normally handled. Smirking, she scooped the rest of the money out of the man's hand and dropped them all beside her, the change jingling as it plopped into the wine and hit the glass. "You get one chance in the front." said Yugi, laying back and pulling up the bottom part of her shirt. Spreading her legs without shame, she spread apart the lips of her delicate pussy, shivering slightly in anticipation.

He may have been intoxicated, but he certainly wasn't hesitant when it came to this. Almost as soon as Yugi's fingers were out of the way, the man shoved himself inside her, eliciting a rare squeak. "Easy there!" she had to gasp, feeling as though she was literally being speared. He seemed to have heard her as he hit slightly softer, but kept the same pace.

Yugi sighed in relief and closed her eyes, enjoying the tingling feeling down there. Thankfully, he stood upright as he fucked her, ridding Yugi of the fear that he was the type to loom over her and breathe right in her face. She despised clients who did such things, it was absolutely horrid. Thankfully, this was a moment when she could just enjoy what was being offered, even if the man was a little drunk.

The little whore shuddered in delight, giving a moan as her client started going deeper inside of her. Hissing, Yugi tightened her grip on the cock inside her, panting harder as she felt every bump and ridge grind around. A nice, good, old-fashioned, sloppy quickie was a great way for the girl to unwind. Arching her back, Yugi groaned and licked her fingers daintily, moving them down to assist in reaching her peak.

Meanwhile, Yugi's client was having his own bit of fun as well. It was a given of course, he had literally paid to have his fun, and the man certainly wasn't wasting his time or money. He let out a low growl as he thrust deeper into the slut beneath him. She really was as good as everyone claimed. Atema was a radiant little flower with a packin' pussy. Speaking of which, he was just about ready to pump her full of cum in just a few more moments. He grabbed at Yugi's chest, fisting a handful of her dress and squeezing adorable little breasts.

At that moment, Yugi arched her back and let out a bestial screech of completion into the silence, her scream echoing off the walls of the establishment, which was rife with a mysterious stillness. It was almost as though time had stopped in that moment, just for her to truly enjoy the feeling of her throbbing cunt, now overflowing with seed from her client. Yugi twitched and panted, falling back and closing her eyes merrily. She was so happy and tired she could have fallen asleep at that very moment. The only thing that stopped her was the feeling of an odd, warm wetness on her stomach that was quite foreign to her. It almost felt as though she had started her flow, but it was too early, not to mention that the location was too high.

Opening her eyes and focusing her vision further, Yugi was horrified to find her client lying limp upon her, blood oozing from an unknown wound. She was too shocked to scream. Looking further up, she saw not a man, but a horrible beast pulling a spear from the back of his victim before turning to look at her. Lunging forward, he brought the spear down with a great war cry, intending to pin these whores together in death. Thinking quickly, Yugi pushed the corpse away from her and rolled away from the attack, shuddering upon feeling cream run freely down her thigh. She was too tired for this. Was this some sort of horrible nightmare? Had she been driven so bored that she had simply drunken enough wine to fall into a hallucination filled coma?

It was too soon to start pondering her situation now, for the beast came forward again, the red of his eye sparkling with evil. Yugi jumped to her feet, but was promptly shoved back to the stage, a massive hand pinning her to it. She flailed and screamed, kicking and punching at anything she could reach. It was like fighting a boulder. Yugi felt like a pathetic beetle, fighting for survival. "Get OFFA me!" she snarled, panting in exhaustion. Now that Yugi was still, the man –no- the demon grinned, lifting up a dagger to stab her. With a last burst of strength, Yugi managed to narrowly escape a fatal end by twisting away at the last second. The blade caught in her dress and tore away the right side, leaving her chest exposed.

She may not have had much to show, but the vices of men plagued them to no end. While her attacker was distracted, Yugi used that split second opportunity to grab her wine glass and smash it right into his nose. Blood, glass, wines and coins splattered everywhere in a jingle. Not satisfied with that alone, Yugi pulled the knife out from the stage and blindly threw it in the opposite direction, so that his weapon would be lost. Panting, Yugi pulled herself back to her feet and tried to get a better look at her situation.

It was as though she were looking into hell itself. For some morbid reason, Yugi felt the corners of her mouth twitch, as though to smile. Now that he had nearly been killed twice in the last two minutes, it all made sense and the irony made her gut twist in revulsion. The idea that Fairest Paradise could ever be invaded with such hate was laughable indeed, but the idea that it would actually be raided in a military fashion was unthinkable. Yet here it was. Those beasts and devils were guards of the Northern Kingdom, here to invade their country. Yugi's eyes widened as she watched two of them torch each table, capturing and harming the even the customers.

The customers. The girls! What of Yugi's coworkers? Once again snapping back to reality, Yugi turned, terrified to think of what she would do if one of those filthy animals got their hands on one of her friends. "Happy!" she called, cupping her hands in front of her mouth so her voice could carry. "Minnie!" It was starting to feel unbearable hot. Yugi shrieked when a blazing wooden beam came crashing down where she had been only seconds before. The flames were spreading, as was Yugi's fear. "Oh Ra..." she muttered, shaking her head and licking her dry lips before looking for a way out. "I am not going to die today."

"Atema!" came a soft cry. Yugi whipped around in the direction of the voice.

"Cleo!" shrieked Yugi, seeing her friend's deep black hair flash through the fog. As she ran towards her, Yugi briefly wondered how Cleo had been able to pinpoint her voice even through all this commotion. Scuttling under the cover of a table, she concluded that it was too hot to question her anxieties and was simply grateful that she had been able to reach safety. Not only was Cleo here, but the rest of the girls had taken refuge in the neighboring tables as well.

"Why is this happening...?" whimpered Happy, who was not happy at all with her surroundings. Nobody could answer her. Yugi squinted toward the exit and felt a surge of fury. She stood up, heedless of the danger.

"Unless you sluts wanna talk to Ammut, you better move your asses!" she screamed, pushing the tables over and helping her friends to their feet. "Go along the wall and run away! Hurry!" she said, pushing them towards the exit. As she saw the last strand of hair whip out of sight, Yugi smiled in relief. Now that they had escaped, she could worry about herself.

Or so she thought. Just as soon as Yugi took a single step forward, she found both of her arms held firmly in place. Her heart stopped for a brief moment. No, No it couldn't end like this. With a scream, Yugi tried to wrench herself away from the grip of the monsters. "Let me GO!" she roared, struggling in a futile attempt to escape. She had been so close. So close to freedom. With dark chuckles, her captors wrapped her wrists together with a length of tough, scratchy rope. Yugi seized, gnashing her teeth and trying to do anything she could to get away. It was no use.

She was escorted out of the brothel quickly, leaving the devastation of the once proud establishment behind them. Yugi turned her head as she panted, her heart panging at the damage. She tore her gaze away, only to look upon something even worse. She felt all the air escape her lungs in one gasp of horror. She wasn't the only victim of this raid. All down the path, bars and cottages were aflame, some of them even sunken in halfway after the foundations had collapsed. Yugi stared on, unable to look away from the brutal carnage. "N-"

Yugi didn't resist the guards as they pushed her forward, she was too entranced by the scene before her. Yugi didn't even flinch when they wrapped another rope around her neck, attaching it to the saddle of the horse, as though she were a prize camel they were going to drag back to their kingdom. Her mind was swimming with the horrible possibilities, but she didn't want to voice them. Yugi was too busy frantically praying for the safety of her friends and her grandpa. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Grandpa was a wise man, he had to have gotten away. If he hadn't…the old man wouldn't have a chance against these heartless guards.

The thought of her dear old grandfather being murdered rekindled the fire in Yugi's heart. She opened her eyes and swung her leg wildly toward the first man she saw. With a grunt of pain, he turned around, eyes wide with rage. Yugi stepped back in caution but her anger wouldn't diminish. "You're despicable!" she shouted, adrenaline surging through her veins. "What did we ever do to you?!"

Yugi could hear more laughter behind her. Before she could turn around and spit in the eye of the cackler, she felt herself lifted into the air by her waist. The sudden ascent alarmed her and Yugi felt a whimper escape her upon finding that her feet no longer touched the ground. "What haven't you done, dear 'Atema'." said the man who was holding her up. Yugi remained silent. She was by no means embarrassed by what she did, but she fumed at the implication that it was wrong. "Your village is full of so many sluts and whores that it shames the gods. But upon discovering this gimmick of yours…why, we find that unforgivable."

"Unfor-" started Yugi, clenching her fists. "You don't have anything to do with what happens here!" she yelled, starting to kick her feet again, hoping to snap a rib in half. "Why do you even care!"

The man threw her to the ground unceremoniously, where she rolled with a grunt of pain. "Why do we care?" said another voice, pinching her shoulder hard. Yugi looked up and grit her teeth, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry. It was the guard she had kicked. "We care because you're a disgrace to our Pharaoh, we can't allow a little whore like you to go unpunished."

Yugi's eyes widened and she gave a smirk that surprised the other, wiping his own smug smirk off his face. "That's funny." She said coldly. "I think your Pharaoh is a disgrace to me."

Yugi couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed as the one in front of her started pulling her hair in fury. "Stupid SLUT!" he roared, grabbing a handful of sand and slamming it into her face. Yugi coughed profusely, spitting grains of sand out of her mouth. She snarled, lunging forward and biting the man's arm. He let go, but Yugi was met with a series of blows on the back of her head. Even so, she held on, steadfast as a shark.

Eventually, Yugi's strength simply ran out. She sighed, letting go and relinquishing to the other two. Yugi was assisted to her feet, bruised and battered from the assault. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. The man she had kicked mounted the horse while the other moved to urge Yugi on. They trudged away in a solemn march. Yugi took one last look toward the only home she had loved. She turned back forward and sighed, walking towards her judgement.

_AN: Thank you for the wait! I apologize if there might be anything wrong with this chapter, Please post reviews if you find anything out of place or odd that you think I should change. Sorry for last chapter's cliffhanger, I'm sure many of you wanted to know what happened to poor Ryou...That'll be next chapter._

_May 26__th__ 2013 AN2: This chapter had been bothering me for the longest but I finally managed to revise it to the point where I was happy with it. Chapter 4 is in development at the moment and the following chapters should be ready to come more frequently. _


	5. Chapter 4

As ironic as it sounds, it was the silence that awoke me. It was far too still for sleep. Tradition for me had been to fall asleep to the sound of hustle and bustle escaping from the kitchen as they rushed to prepare the meals for the following day, but not even a gnat flew in the room. It was a silence as absolute as death.

Yawning, I turned over in bed and felt my body sink into sheets that felt as smooth as liquid, hugging my form with care. I gave a satisfied moan at the feel of the cool, soft blankets caressing my naked curves. It almost felt as though the stress in my bones were being sucked away from my body. My contours were lovingly held with the softness that a rare fluffy little cloud may have had. For a brief moment, I wondered if I was finally in the afterlife and had been blessed with luxurious possessions once again.

All of the sudden, a deep sense of longing and sadness started as a seed in my stomach and began to bud. Despite my attempt to make a sacrifice to the goddess Hathor in exchange for a friend, she had deemed it necessary to simply take me from the world. Was my life so hopeless that it would have been more productive to take it away as opposed to providing me with a companion? If that was the case, my existence must have been so horrid and dismal that no one deserved to be around me and risk having their dignity destroyed.

My emotions took a turn for the worse as I thought of nothing but reasons of why I deserved to die. I had been so foolish and stupid. Maybe I was wrong when I thought that this was actually a happy afterlife. Perhaps Ammut, devourer of the sinful souls, had merely granted my being one last blessing before he would begin tearing apart my body with glee. I could just anticipate being torn limb from limb and being licked until my skin was worn away to reveal muscle, then that too was sucked and slurped until even the marrow of my bones had been sucked dry. Then again, I probably wasn't even filling enough to substitute as a measly snack. The role of an after dinner mint seemed to be more appropriate for me. Swallowed whole, I would fall and fall until I melted in a pit of acid.

I held my breath and shook as my anxious thoughts threatened to consume me. But when I felt no teeth grazing my knees, nor tongue tasting my toes, I decided to relax and opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. Almost instantly I closed them and knew exactly where I was. After nearly being blinded from the reflection of the gold that seemed to fill every square foot of the room, I knew that I had not died, but that I was merely in the Pharaoh's Chambers. Although I was thoroughly befuddled by my being here, the sound of murmuring caught my attention before I could ponder it for too long.

Turning my head to the source of the noise, I realized that the sound was coming from the door that led downstairs to my bedroom, or to get technical, my cell. Aside from the mice, who had any business snooping around down there? I blearily tried to recall what had happened before I had lost track of my mind. The last thing I seemed to remember was smoke filling my room and everything had seemed to fade away in that moment. I flushed darkly in embarrassment. Stupid. It was never my intention to kill myself, but I had nearly done so. There was no ventilation in my room and I was simply asking to be suffocated. Then again, there was no use sobbing over a robbed tomb. Sliding the blankets aside carefully, I slid out of bed and slowly crept across the room, my footsteps muffled as I threaded on the carpet.

"Why would she do such a thing!" boomed a voice from downstairs that made me jump in surprise. It was Atemu. I shrank back in fear at his words, as though they would fly up the stairs and beat me. I had a feeling that I knew exactly what it was that had made him so angry. Even though my stomach churned and my frame rattled with my nerves, I knelt by the door in order to eavesdrop on the conversation going on down in my room. His next words confirmed my prediction.

"I've done my best to give her a comfortable life, Solomon. Even under these circumstances that tradition forces me to undergo." he continued, exhaling.

"The important thing is, Pharaoh." said Solomon, who was the Pharaoh's esteemed advisor. "That she has survived this encounter, and she owes her life to you.

I swallowed and closed my eyes. Atemu had concluded that I had tried to kill myself. Which of course, was far from the truth. I had occasionally fantasized about not waking up of course, but I never had the courage to even ponder about how I would go about ending my existence. Not to mention the fact that suicide was a sin that was severely frowned upon in the life beyond. What purpose would I have to leave this for an eternity of suffering for not having the patience to withstand my fate?

"Owes her life to me." repeated Atemu, snorting as though the matter amused him. "Solomon, if it is anyone who owes their life, it is mine to Ryou."

Solomon sputtered and I shared his sentiments. I leaned closer in wonder, amazed by what Atemu was implying. I was flattered of course, but upon thinking hard I could not imagine why the Pharaoh would be in debt to me of all people. Clearing his throat, Solomon quickly regained his composure. "Forgive me Pharaoh but, may you explain yourself further as to why you have these feelings?" he asked.

"Have you taken a good luck at her Solomon?" said Atemu indignantly, as though irritated that he had been asked such a foolish question. "She's a mess. Honestly, if she's supposed to be a, what do you call it again? Concubine of mine, she shouldn't be such a nervous wreck. She even cried on me yesterday. At first I thought it was urine, but upon closer inspection, I suspected that she had become so distressed she managed to spill tears from down below. How else can you explain such a thing? Perhaps if I adjusted the schedule, so that it isn't merely a mechanical duty she must perform every night, she would become much more comfortable."

My face felt hot with shame and I looked down to examine myself. I had been so sure that I had in fact gone to the bathroom on Atemu's leg that I had never considered any other options. Was it even possible to cry from that area? Was it tears that Atemu spilled in my mouth on the nights I had actually succeeded in having him reach his peak. The idea seemed preposterous, but if I didn't actually pee on the Pharoah's leg, that made me feel much better. Atemu was right about me being a wreck. The stress of having to deal with being treated so poorly never truly dissipates, but merely hides in the hole within me before popping out and reminding me about how worthless I was.

Solomon gave a weary groan. "We discuss this nearly every week. You cannot simply choose to have Ryou flaunt whatever she must do simply because you believe that she is not doing well."

"And why not?" asked Atemu sharply, almost as soon as Solomon had finished his sentence. "If I am the Pharaoh, why is it that my orders are for some reason any less absolute when it comes to my own servants?" His tone softened then and he seemed to plead with Solomon. "Please Solomon, I don't get very upset often, this tradition is unnecessary and obviously does more harm than good."

I was ecstatic, but tried my hardest to avoid having any expectations about what was to come. Still, my heart pounded in my chest and a feeling of elation swelled within me. Atemu was kind. Raunchy yes at times, but he was far from cruel. He had never struck me, in fact the most he had ever done was push me away due to my lack of skill. My mind wandered to yesterday's scene. He had behaved so differently. It was a scary change at first, but it hadn't felt very bad at all. In fact, I would have dared to say that I enjoyed myself. At least, until the shame settled in. At the moment, my anxiety level was at an odd mix of rocketing skyward and melting away completely.

There was a stretch of silence that seemed to go on for hours. At last, Solomon sighed, exasperated. "Fine...You may adjust Ryou's schedule to your own convenience if it will make you happy." he agreed.

A hearty triumphant laugh escaped Atemu and I heard a whoomf, as though he had slapped Solomon on the back in good nature. "Splendid!" he cheered, his voice slowly becoming harder to hear. "Now then let me further explain..." Suddenly, his words were inaudible. It seemed as though he had started walking away.

Seeing that I no longer had any reason to sit here and listen to the beetles crawl the walls, I walked back to the bed and threw myself back onto the covers. As soon as my back hit the soft mattress it cracked with a satisfying sound and I groaned in satisfaction. All I wanted to do was sleep. My head was pounding, a flood of thoughts and questions sloshing around in a huge tremor. I panted softly as I tried to focus on one particular subject to no avail and I merely rolled about in the bed, feeling the sheets rub and grind against my naked body.

A brief wave of jealously passed over me as I snuggled into the covers. I recalled my bed being this nice. Until they took everything nice about it and shoved it down into a musty little cage so that I was nothing more than a little mouse for the Pharaoh's amusement. My skin crawled in resentment but then I relaxed again. Atemu had never approved of the way I had been treated. Being reminded that he wasn't a tyrant soothed my nerves and I sighed. Perhaps life would change for me now.

All of the sudden, I was slapped with a lovely aroma and was consequently enamored by the scent. My belly rumbled and I recalled that I hadn't had much to eat the previous day. The last thing I had consumed had been a pitiful breakfast of bread and cheese and that was an entire sun cycle into the past. I inhaled delicately, my skin prickling in excitement. It seemed ages since I had smelled something so delicious. My mouth watered in anticipation and I shifted nervously in bed, biting my lip and whimpering like a dying dog as my stomach made clear it's furious desire to be filled.

"My My," chuckled the Pharaoh upon entering the room. "Seems as though I arrived just in time."

My body stiffened in surprise and I felt a shiver pass through me. I wasn't altogether sure whether I should stir or be still. I ultimately decided to feign a sleepy moan, turning over in bed with a slow, dramatic air. It was probably best to pretend that I had only just woken up and give off a sense that I was naive to what Atemu had discussed with Solomon down in my bedroom.

"Mmm, What...What happened?" I asked, touching the back of my hand to my forehead, as though I had a fever.

The Pharaoh fell for it, for he too touched his hand to my forehead, considering me for a moment. I looked up into his eyes before quickly turning my gaze down before he would see me as being disrespectful. Was he truly this concerned about my well-being? Even after listening to him talk, I still had my doubts about just how sincere he was. I refused to let down my guard and allow myself to be consumed with what could just be a trap.

I then discovered the source of the delicious smell and, looking down, found a large platter of food held in Atemu's hand. He set it down slowly next to me on the bed and I sat up eagerly, every muscle in my body wanting to pounce upon it like a wild, starving dog. It looked so beautiful. Wheat cakes glistening with butter, soft rolls of bread among thin strips of fried meat. I swallowed hard, so as to not drench the sheets with my saliva.

Atemu seemed to notice my distress and smiled, gesturing to the meal. "I brought some breakfast for the two of us. You wouldn't mind eating with me would you?" he asked. I couldn't help but mirror his childish grin as I shook my head in response to the question. Desperate and hungry, I reached out with my bare hand to grab one of those fluffy rolls, when I suddenly found my wrist caught in a vice like grip just as my fingertips brushed against the bread

I looked up, glowering at Atemu. His smile only grew wider, failing to waver despite my disgusted look. Rage was starting to mount within me again. How dare he make such a kind offer only to tease me like this for his own amusement! To my dismay, he slowly started pulling the plate of food out of my reach. "I'll give you some food." said Atemu. "If you tell me what happened last night."

There was always a price that I could not pay. I stiffened, feeling my anger freeze over. Worry flooded my body and I nibbled my lip, trying to think of how to respond. I didn't want to say anything at all. They were personal matters, trivial concerns at best and I didn't want to get into even more trouble for admitting my foolishness.

"Forgive me." I said softly, turning away from him. "I cannot speak of the actions I've preformed yesterday. They are far too shameful to speak of. I've brought dishonor upon you and your palace for behaving that way and I can assure you that it will never happen again." With a huff, I looked back at Atemu and then looked away , folding my arms and keeping my mouth shut. The last thing I wanted to do was to tell Atemu how I had managed to insult and have a temper tantrum with one of his best priests.

"Oh." said Atemu simply, seeming neither disappointed nor concerned with what I said. For a moment my hopes rose, and I thought that the explanation would be enough for him. Trying to lean forward to grab the food then, he pushed it away further and chuckled in amusement. My arm shook and I wanted to do nothing more than to punch the Pharaoh for teasing me like this. "Simply tell me why I had to find you nearly dead in your room. Then I'll allow you to eat. "

I bit my lip once again and shook my head. If I wasn't going to tell Atemu about my spat with Ishizu, why on earth would I reveal to him the personal conflict that I had with myself that had led me to turn to the gods for assistance. "That is a private matter." I said.

Atemu sighed and shrugged. "My my, I guess it can't be helped then, if you do not wish to speak." For a moment, I thought he was going to let me off the hook and finally leave me be. But to my alarm, he picked up a fork and cut a piece of the wheat cake, putting it into his mouth. I couldn't help but stare, jealousy mounting within me. My body quivered at his overly dramatic moan. "It's really such a waste, but I suppose that means the joy of partaking in these, delicious, delectable and scrumptious cakes belongs soley to me."

Did he have no mercy? My voice cracked for a moment and I had to swallow in order to clear my parched throat so that I could speak. "I-I'll talk..." I whimpered. Atemu had won the battle. He smiled and put down the fork to look at me in interest, eagerly waiting to hear what I had to say. I wished that he wouldn't be so ridiculously nosy into my affairs.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to explain what had happened. I took a lock of hair into my hands and played with it nervously, curling and unraveling it around one finger. "I wasn't thinking clearly, alright? I simply wanted to make a sacrifice in my prayer to one of the gods." Atemu's expression turned grave and I panicked, realizing that my choice of words made it sound as though the sacrifice was my life.

"No, no!" I exclaimed, recoiling and looking into Atemu's eyes and balling up the sheets in my fist. "I used my hair! My- Look, I just ripped it right out!" I said hysterically, turning my back to Atemu so he could see my mangled mane. "Then so much smoke came up in the fire...and I don't recall anything else after that. I think I lost my breath." I said quickly, taking a deep breath of air after that and licking my lips. I had been staring at Atemu's face for far too long. Such an act was inconceivable for a servant. I averted my eyes to the food and, unable to stand tantalizing myself with what I likely wouldn't have, looked back at him.

Atemu stared back at me, not even mentioning the fact that I was pushing the boundaries between whore and man. Uncertainty and a sense of discomfort mounted within me. It felt as though Atemu was searching my soul with those piercing violet eyes, even without the assistance of the other millennium items. I was telling the complete and honest truth, and yet I couldn't help feeling squeamish.

After a few strained moments, Atemu graced me with a gentle smile and brought the plate towards me, brushing my hair down with his hand. "That's all I needed to know. It wasn't that hard to say now was it? You may eat now."

I was ecstatic and couldn't help deflating as a relieved giggle sigh escaped me, but still I hesitated, picking up the fork slowly. Upon finding that the plate wasn't pulled out from under me, I shoveled pieces of the wheat cakes into my mouth as fast as I could. The manner with which I was whorfing down the food would make any refined lady swoon in secondhand disgrace, but I cared not. It wasn't as hot, but the food was still warm, soft and sweet. Such a long time had passed since I had tasted such decadency in a dish. The texture was smooth on my tongue, sliding down my throat with ease. My lips burned from the fine flavors.

"I am so sorry that your prayer put you in peril." said Atemu. I stuffed my face as though a famine were fast approaching. He seemed to have no opinion about how fast and ferociously I was eating the food. "If you ever need assistance, you don't need to hide. I'm sure that Priestess Ishizu would be happy to help you in the prayer room."

I stopped chewing. My jaw suddenly felt stiff and for a moment I seemed to have forgotten how to eat. It was as though the cakes had turned to ashes in my mouth. With difficulty, I swallowed and put my fork down. I had had my fill.

"If I may be honest." he continued. "Although I don't exactly protest when you perform your duties..." My stomach flipped and I felt incredibly sick at the moment. I did not want to think about suckling sausages at all right now. A small quiet hiccup and I felt the bile threaten to escape me. "I want you to know that I am very concerned with your well-being, and instead of a dreary schedule, I have chosen to readjust your responsibilities on a case by case basis as opposed to daily. I simply want the both of us to be happy. You are a human too, are you not?"

"O-Of course, Pharaoh." I said softly, becoming relieved little by little. It was simply what he had told Solomon down in my Chambers. Not having to unhinge my jaw every day was something that I looked forward to very much.

A cold draft washed over me, followed by the heat of hands upon my chest. I gasped and felt my stomach lurch as I was pushed back on the bed. The weight of my large breasts knocked the wind out of me and I closed my eyes, gasping for breath. Opening them slowly, I was shocked to see Atemu upon me, cupping my breasts in his hands with a smug smile. He squeezed them together and I stiffened, a wave of strange feelings rocketing through my body. "W-What are you doing!" I exclaimed in bewilderment. What I really meant to ask was why he had suddenly gone from talking of my happiness to groping my chest.

"Ssshhh." cooed Atemu softly, kissing one of my pink nipples gently. "You seemed to enjoy this yesterday well enough. As I said, I'd like for this relationship to become less mechanical and more interesting. Not to mention that I thoroughly enjoyed this yesterday as well. They're so soft...I never expected that. Just try not to soak these sheets."


	6. Chapter 5

Returning to the misfortunes of little Yugi, Dawn opened her sleepy, bright, eyes and began to cast a glow upon the scene. They had been walking for most of the night, the moon bearing witness to the dreary exodus that Yugi and the guards were embarking upon. It was absolute torture. Yugi's body shook with hunger, anger, cold and worst of all, thirst. Her tongue was like a cotton ball in her mouth, thick and dry. Her stomach felt as though it had been twisted into a knot. Yugi dragged her feet along the sand as the rope tugged her along by the neck. How she wished that she had sharp enough teeth to chew it off and run away. She longed to have enough strength to wrap this rope around the throat of her captors and squeeze until they passed out.

Seeing the warm colors of the sun start to fill the sky, Yugi winced and closed her eyes. 'Ra.' she thought. 'God of the sun, bear witness to the turmoil I'm in and smite these evil men. Please, allow me to go back home.' Yugi's stomach churned as the flash of fire returned to her mind. The fact that she knew nothing of the fate of her friends or grandfather made her feel sick. '...please let there be a home for me to return to. '

Feeling the heat on her skin, Yugi finally sank to her knees with a faint gasp. She could no longer continue without some form of sustenance to keep her going. She barely had any saliva left and her throat felt as though it had been ground into dust. Her tongue flopped out as she panted. A dark leg appeared before her and Yugi swallowed with difficulty, looking up with a defiant glare. "Get up." said the guard sharply.

Yugi licked her lips, shuddering with rage as she touched the rope around her neck and stared into the guard's face. "I said, Get up!" he yelled, kicking Yugi sharply in the side of her rib. She grunted and dug her fingers into the gritty sand, feeling a burning sensation spread from the blow. Struggling to find the strength to life herself up again, Yugi was kicked again in the same exact spot. She thought she was going to be blinded from the sudden agony. "Stop!" she cried, rolling over onto her back and gasping, holding her side. "Stop it!"

Yugi felt the air escape her lungs when she felt the rope around her neck being pulled suddenly, the guard wrapping the length of it around his hand and pressing his foreheads to hers. Yugi thought she was going to be suffocated not by the pressure on her throat, but by the stench of the other's breath in her face. She coughed miserably, closing her eyes and trying to hold her breath. "Get up, you nasty little whore." he whispered, flecks of spit flying out of his mouth and showering Yugi's face. "Get up right now."

Yugi quivered in disgust and wished that she could simply spit right into the guard's eye. She breathed hard and sniffed, wrinkling her nose and sneering at the guard. "I...need water." rasped Yugi, her eyes going down to the flask adorned on the guard's side. She reached for it, heart pounding painfully in her chest.

Realizing what Yugi was trying to do, the guard pulled away, laughing at her misfortune as he removed the flask and took the opportunity to drain it right in front of Yugi. He hovered the bottle above his mouth, so that Yugi could watch the clear, cool liquid dribble down into the guard's greedy mouth. He took a deep, refreshed exhale of relief before grinning at her, turning the flask upside down to let the remaining droplets of water drop to the sand in front of Yugi. "Looks like that was the last of it." he said nastily. "You'll have to wait until we get to the village, there's a well there."

Yugi had felt her anger mount to a breaking point upon being taunted. Her mind buzzed with violent ideas, all of which she knew would only end up with her on the losing side in reality. She grit her teeth, angry that she had fallen from grace. Her power as top prostitute meant nothing among these men. Yugi scolded herself once more. What on earth was she thinking? Powerless? That wasn't an adjective that fit Yugi at all. She smirked in her mind, realizing that in her brief fit of sulking, she had found a solution to her dilemma.

Granted, this option wouldn't leave her ego without a wound, but what use was pride if death was near? A wave of self hatred washed over Yugi for a brief moment, but she pushed it aside. "Please..." she crooned softly, a hint of seduction in her voice as she leaned forward and gently placed her hand on the guard's crotch. "I can't last that long..." It was a critical, unexpected move that forced all of the guard's aggression away. He looked stunned and thoroughly conflicted. The guard to to his companion on the horse quizically.

"Uhm..."

A sigh escaped the guard on the horse. "So long as you do it quickly." he said, looking at the sky as he tried to check the time.

The guard looked back at Yugi and smirked, petting her head gently. "You're thirsty...aren't you?" he purred. Yugi played along with the man's power game, nodding and batting at the cloth on his privates as though she didn't know how to remove them. She looked up at the guard with a pitiful stare, like a cat waiting to be fed. He laughed softly, completely fooled. "No wonder you were the damn best. " With that, he undid the fold on his cloth and pulled it away so that Yugi could have access.

Yugi wanted to cry. Not because of her situation, she had been in this position multiple times before, but because no matter how many dirty cocks you were confronted with, the stench could still retain enough power to make your eyes burn. She winced, tearing up a little. As though she had any more water in her body to spare. 'How ridiculous' Yugi thought, as she touched the side of his cock with a shaking hand. 'Is it really that uncommon to at least wipe here now and then?' The texture of unwashed genitalia was not foreign to Yugi, but that didn't make it any more pleasant. 'Ra, please help me do this quickly.' she begged of the god. Yugi leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to the slit of his cock to slide it around. A vicious shudder of disgust ran through her body as she tasted old urine.

The guard couldn't help but let out a stiff groan in approval at the skilled prostitute's techniques. He grabbed the back of Yugi's head and she steeled herself for what she knew he was going to eventually do. She could feel his nails digging into her scalp, his calloused fingers entangled within her hair. She wrapped her hands around his rod, gracefully sliding and massaging her finger along the crevices, moving her hands as though she were playing a harp. Yugi was using her whole arsenal of techniques to get this man to cum as quickly as possible. She only prayed that it would be worth it.

With a loud moan that was purely for show, she lowered her mouth down and took the rest of his now hard shaft into her mouth. What Yugi really wanted to do was vomit all over the guard. He tasted foul and she could feel his swollen cock pulse eagerly with every passing second. She used her tongue along the underside, sucking and massaging while she bobbed her head forward and back to glide her lips along. Yugi was in hell. She would gladly eat dirt in order to clean her mouth after this ordeal.

Air escaped her body and for a moment, she was sure that she was going to die. A quick moment to recollect herself and Yugi managed to get her breathing right again. The guard had slammed her head forward so that the entirety of his rod was within her mouth. She was deep throating him now. Inhaling hard through her nose, Yugi looked up to glare at the guard before resuming her mission and still continuing to suck, lick and nibble until she earned her prize.

Overwhelmed by Yugi's skill, the guard gave a deep groan and pulled back a bit, shuddering as he felt his pleasure reach a peak. Yugi took this moment to dive down and collect the cum, enjoying the moisture that began to fill her mouth. She couldn't care less about the taste anymore. This was purely a matter of survival. Yugi swallowed a first batch and felt a rush of courage stream through her being. No longer did she have even a hint of meek helplessness. While her fiery spirit should have been doused, she felt it blaze like an inferno within her.

Suddenly, Yugi felt her head being pulled back and a majority of the guard's semen splattered all over her face. It stuck to her cheek, nose and even caught her in the eye. She hissed bitterly and recoiled, trying to rub it off. All Yugi managed to do was smear it into her skin as though it were a cream. Murder was in her mind as she wiped the spunk off and scowled at the guard. He smiled at her tauntingly.

"What? Eheheh...Don't look at me so ungratefully, I complimented you with a cleansing bath. Now come along whore. We've dawdled enough already." he said, pulling the rope around Yugi's neck to get her to move.

Lifting herself to her feet, Yugi smirked bitterly at him. "Tch. Maybe I'm a whore, but I've made more money in a day than you'll make in a lifetime. Isn't that right?" she spat. Turning tail on the guard and walking forward. The guard on the horse laughed at the other's expense. He grumbled nastily and secured his cloth again.

"Just shut up and move it." he snapped.

Yugi smiled thinly as she continued her voyage to meet her fate. She would never relent and become something that she was not. No matter what these awful men said or did, or whatever other obstacles the gods threw in her place, Yugi wouldn't give up. She had to stoop to such a low deed to survive and on top of that, it had hardly been worth it. Even so, Yugi felt much more confident that she would be able to wait until they got to the village for a drink of actual water. She sighed, looking up and squinting into the sun , wondering how far it was. Off in the distance, a cock crowed and Yugi took it to be a sign of honor for her victory. 


	7. Chapter 6

I shouldn't have been surprised at Atemu's actions and yet here I laid on the bed, frozen in disbelief and whimpering softly. Looking up, I found that the Pharaoh was leering at me, strong hands kneading my breasts as though they were made of dough that he were going to bake into bread. I closed my eyes and whined, covering my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see that face he was making at me, that smug smirk that sent shivers up my spine. Sharp, panicky gasps escaped me, both from the pressure with which Atemu was squeezing my chest and the shock of being subjected to this.

A few moments earlier, I had been eating a delicious breakfast for the first time in years while Atemu informed me that I would no longer have to report to his room every day for menial duties and my work would instead be spread out to only when he explicitly requested it. I had been ecstatic, but now it occurred to me as I felt the light moisture of lips wrapping around my nipple, that this meant I could have no idea what to expect anymore. For all it meant, Atemu could order me to spend hours with him in the bedroom or the whole day! I couldn't tell if the shudder that overtook me then was due to that thought or the sudden feeling of short nails digging into my skin as Atemu jostled my tits further.

It wasn't as though Atemu didn't have the option to do this before. He was the Pharaoh after all, but despite all of the power he had, Atemu had never been known to be abusive of it, respecting everyone who respected him. It was one of the reasons why the kingdom was shaping up to be a better place to live every day. Criminals were prosecuted swiftly and given fair punishment while taxes managed to remain relatively flexible, that is, it would never force a family to go hungry. If it wasn't for his cheeky charm in my company, he would remind me of my own regal mother.

I had cried deeply for my mother when I had lost her. Our time together had been brief, but blissful. She had passed on just before the tension between this kingdom and my own had reached its peak. I often wondered if it was the stress of losing his wife that forced my father's chaotic string of foolish decisions that eventually led to my capture. It wouldn't have been surprising, my mother was truly a great woman.

I had always admired her graceful qualities and had attempted to emulate her whenever I could. Of course, despite my efforts to maintain an air of calm and serenity it was so hard considering the situations I was forced into. I was fairly certain that my dear mother would have never been able to imagine her daughter in this position, essentially a concubine for a kingdom that had once warred against my own.

Thinking about everything, my breathing came faster as my life raced through my mind and Atemu squeezed my breasts together. I thought about my mother, dead now, unable to ease to my suffering. I thought about my father, also far away from my reach, cursing himself for his fatal mistakes. At last, I thought about myself, head spinning, chest tingling and stomach heaving.

"Stop it." I said softly, raising shaky hands slowly. "Stop!" I said again, my voice stronger this time, and my hands grabbing at Atemu's wrists, desperately wanting those grabby fingers off of me. My fingers tightened around his wrists, willing to hold them away as long as I could if I could find the strength to do so. "Stop it! STOP!" I cried.

Atemu looked at me for a brief moment and I returned his gaze. Staring at my reflection in his eyes, I could see the fear etched into my face. A haunted look, as though I had seen the affairs that would proceed upon my death. I was looking into the Pharaoh's eyes again. This had to stop before it became a habit. It would be terrible if anyone else caught me doing this. Atemu may have developed a tolerance for my insolence, maybe even be apathetic to it, but I was certain that if Seth were to spy me peering at Atemu with such intensity, I would have been spat on.

To my surprise, I felt Atemu's grip on my chest loosen up considerably, and before I knew it, he had released my breasts. No longer supported, they slid back, nestling to the side and seeming smaller. He watched me carefully, no longer smiling, but not frowning either. It was a look that Atemu held often. One of sheer curiosity. Looking aside, I flushed and let go of Atemu in turn, as though his skin had suddenly turned too hot for me to old. "T-Thank you." I said meekly, tearing my gaze down and frowning.

Atemu nodded. For a fleeting moment, I felt a coil of guilt start to tighten and wind up inside of me for being so sharp with him, especially after he had been so kind to me. I was angry that I had to be here in the first place, in this bed, and being expected to constantly react with the utmost gratitude for being given basic human rights.

"Why do you act as if I intend to hurt you?" asked Atemu gently. My fingers curled, the sheets bunching up where I pulled them. I refused to look up, but in doing so I was only overcome with even more shame. This was unbearable, having to constantly battle myself over the simplest of things.

"I don't want to be here." I said quietly, pulling myself to sit up. As the words escaped me, I realized that this made it sound as though I really had made an attempt on my own life when my room had been set on fire beforehand in my attempts to pray to the Gods for a companion. Even so, I kept chattering, unable to stop myself. "I don't want to wear dirty clothes and live in a tiny, cold room with a nasty old bed. I don't want people to look at me like I'm covered with mud, or talk to me like I'm a monster! I don't want any of it!"

My eyes filled with tears and my voice cracked as I felt a pang in my chest that had nothing to do with my breasts. I felt the pain below the flesh, below the bone, in my heart. I put my hands on my cheeks, hating the wetness I felt. "What I want is... I want…I want my mommy!" I was so ashamed for acting like a child, shaking and weeping for having everything I didn't want and nothing that I did. Atemu had already addressed most of these issues downstairs, complaining to Solomon about how horribly I was treated, but he didn't know that I had listened in on their conversation. Even though I had heard those kind words, I still felt terrible and disgusting, as though he had only said those things to impress Solomon.

I felt foolish for reiterating everything he already knew, but perhaps I thought that telling it outright would make it all better. It would be as if voicing my concerns would suddenly poof, have my mom rise from a tomb, poof, have my wonderful dresses returned to me, poof have servants at my disposal for a change, telling me how wonderful I was. Atemu pulled me into a tight and warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." Said Atemu, squeezing my close. "I know. I despise the way you've been treated as of late. If I were in your position, I might have attempted to run away, or worse, resorted to flat out violence. I admire you." Pulling back, he lifted my chin up so that I could look at him. At his face. Into his eyes. He smiled at me.

"Things are going to get better." He cooed. "I'm going to look over you, make sure no on bullies you- you'll have nice clothes, a better bed! In fact, I'll have the designers completely refurnish your room. Don't fret Ryou, it's going to be different…"

Being told all of this directly was so overwhelming, my body trembled at the prospect. Before I even knew what to do, the coil of guilt that had tightened in my belly sprang up and released.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you!" I yelled, startling Atemu for a moment before he smiled.

"It's alright." He said soothingly. "I like you, Ryou."

My face burned hotter. "I was scared, it wasn't your fault." I rambled, tongue moving miles before mind could catch up. "It's not that I was hurting, even though I was, but here." I said, placing an open palm on my left breast and pressing it down. Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Not here!" I insisted, "Here, Here, my heart. I thought about my momma, daddy and me. You see? I-"

My mouth felt significantly warmer than it normally was. To my astonishment, the prime reason for this was because of Atemu's firm grasp on my mouth with his own, lips still sticky from the syrup at breakfast. Out of instinct, my tongue sought out this sweetness, lapping it up and leaning forward, closing my eyes. Atemu and I had kissed often in our time together, due to the consequences of our relationship, but this was the first time it had the feeling of…I had no words to describe it.

This wasn't awkward or stilted, nothing routine. I had no idea why, but it felt as though I suddenly had the skill of a prostitute. My tongue slid so easily, my teeth not even an issue as our mouths melded. At last, Atemu held my face and pulled himself away, brushing the hair away from my face. He seemed happy. Mirroring his joy, I returned a smile and blushed softly. Suddenly, my breathing faltered and I shuddered when I felt Atemu's hands cupping my breasts again.

"They're very lovely." He said endearingly. I felt Atemu's cheek press against mine as he kissed my neck. "And they're all mine."

"Excuse me." I said in an almost arrogant protest. "But they belong to me!" Placing my hands on top of his I didn't pull them away but instead lingered, feeling the coolness of his skin. Atemu laughed sly, pulling his hands away and nodding, only smiling at me, his eyes occasionally glancing down at my chest.

"You only possess them." He said, holding my chin and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly he gasped as though he had suddenly remembered something. "I have just the thing for you… a token. So that you can be sure of the change your life is going to take."

His words made me curious and so I leaned forward to find Atemu was shuffling through some fabric in the dresser beside the bed and finally pulled out a long robe with golden thread at the seams. He smiled at me. "This was something made for me a few years ago, but it just was never my taste, I feel it would look nice on you however provided it might be rather tight in the chest..." he chuckled at my pout and spread the bottom of the robe open. "Let's see..." he said.

I shifted in the bed and lifted up my arms so that Atemu could dress me feeling an odd sense of satisfaction within me at this gracious yet brief act of servitude. As Atemu had suspected, it really was tight around my breasts, which stretched the fabric. Still, it wasn't so constricting as to disrupt my breathing, in fact, I appreciated the snugness.

The slight downside was the fact that because my greedy tits occupied much of the cloth, the consequence was leaving the bottom half of my rear exposed. I reached to lower it and found that now I was revealing an overwhelming amount of cleavage. I sighed, familiar with the struggle. First, clothes that were simply ugly and disgusting, now I had been upgraded to ones that did not fit properly.

Atemu didn't seem as dismayed as I was. He offered an excited grin. Touching my shoulder, "Better, isn't it?" He said.

Before I could respond, Atemu and I were both startled by a sudden knocking at the door. Atemu wheeled around with a scowl, evidently a little disgruntled that he had been interrupted. I blinked at the sudden change of emotions, perhaps a little frightened.

"Yes!" He called, his hand still rubbing my arm. "What is it?"

"It's the prisoner, my Pharaoh! She's being brought into the town at this moment!" called the messenger woman.

Atemu stopped rubbing my arm, looking utterly confused. He turned around, staring at the door. "Prisoner? What Prisoner? "

"The Prisoner of the raid on the Tarloh Kingdom, my Pharaoh!"

"WHAT?!"

The force of the Pharaoh's rage made my stomach knot up. He raced off the bed and threw the door open, staring at the messenger woman. "I never approved of such a thing! I WOULD never!"

I leaned forward and craned my neck to see the scene. The messenger woman was visibly trembling, obviously terrified that she had to be the bearer of such unpleasant news.

"With all due respect, my Pharaoh." She said weakly, uncertainty etched into her features. "A raid was enforced last night under the guise of your command... they're bringing a woman with them to try her for the crime of impersonation."

Atemu seemed either oblivious to her fear or apathetic. "Why is it any of our business? Crimes committed in a kingdom should be prosecuted in their own kingdom. Whoever officiated this attack had absolutely no right!"

The messenger woman swallowed, looking down at the floor. "My Pharaoh…" she said. "The crime the woman is being tried for is impersonating YOU. Under the name…"

"Atema."

Atemu turned to look at me at the messenger woman looked startled. Blinking, I wondered why she was staring at me so intently, her eyes wide, as if she held even more fear for me than she did for the Pharaoh. I furrowed my brow and frowned. She clasped her hands together, interlocking her fingers. Atemu glanced at her briefly at looked back at me, intrigue shining in his eyes.

The messenger woman lowered her hands down and stared at me, finally asking me the question that made me shiver.

"How did you know her name?"

—

Suspense! That was a fun chapter, (Certainly took long enough as well.) So, if you like this story don't forget to favorite, follow and best of all, Share with your friends.

Time for a few questions for reviewers! Please answer as many or as little as you like!

**1. Do you think Atemu and Ryou are in love? Or is it one sided?**

**2. How did Ryou know Yugi's nickname? **

**3. Are the updates taking too long? Are they worth it?**

I'm sorry this story updates once in a blue moon. Believe me, this is my treasure and I'm always thinking about it!


End file.
